A contactless card is a new type smart card in combination with RF (radio frequency) technology and IC card technology. Except for functions owned by a contact ID card and a contact IC card, for the contactless card, it does not need a power supply, but acquires power supply by induction from magnetic field of a card reader through its receiving antenna, processes data and feeds back to the card reader. Compared with a contact IC card, the contactless card has advantages of high reliability, simple operation, anti-conflict, more applications adaptability and well encryption performance and therefore it is widely used.
The inventors find at least the following shortcomings in the prior art in process of implementing the invention: the present communication between a contactless card reader and a contactless card is easy to be interrupted by outside RF and thus has weaker stability, and after the two sides receive wrong data frames, exception handling with the mistake will be directly executed, such as error reporting and resending etc., which results in lower success rate when receiving data for more times in interrupted circumstance.